This invention relates generally to video media clip synchronization and more particularly concerns video frame displays used to facilitate synchronization of video media clips with their corresponding video frame numbers.
When using high end film and video cameras, a time code is embedded in the stored video so that, during post production and editing, video from multiple cameras and audio from multiple sources can be synchronized. In recent years, the quality of the picture provided by consumer and hobby grade digital cameras and video recorders has improved to the point that they are useful for commercial film and production purposes. However, these low-end cameras are not capable of embedding the necessary time code or numbering the frames of the video they take. Therefore, a film producer using such cameras must resort to painstaking manual methods of post-production synchronization.
A synchronized digital display of hours:minutes:seconds:frames (H:M:S:F) can be made visible for the first few seconds of every film shoot. However, since the camera frame capture timing is not synchronized to the H:M:S:F display, the camera aperture is often in its opened condition during the transition from one frame count to another. As a result, the frames portion of the display is so completely blurred that the time code is useless for synchronization purposes.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a tool for synchronizing clips of video media which is useful in creating timeline markings on the beginnings of each video clip used in multi camera shoots. And it is an object of this invention to provide a tool for synchronizing clips of video media which creates timeline markings useful in assembling the video clips into a coherent sequence in post-production editing.